Pulling a Lily Evans
by PhoenixTears13
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to "Promise Me." Ginny has a plan, one she can't tell Harry about. But will it get her killed? Not really realistic, but I like the idea.


Pulling a "Lily Evans"  
  
"Don't." It was amazing how much trouble Ginny Weasley could get herself into. Amazing…scary, dangerous, maybe it was growing up as Fred and George's favorite younger sibling, maybe it was the fact that no one ever let her do anything and always treated her like a child, even now that she was almost seventeen, but she had an uncanny knack for getting herself into trouble.  
Red eyes snapped from the boy on the floor to the defiant girl standing in front of him, "What did you say?" He hissed, a voice of deadly cold malice and spite. Harry glanced up at Ginny, his eyes wide behind his glasses.  
"I said don't." Ginny hissed back, standing a little bit straighter, her wand poised for attack. Harry couldn't help but stare at her, red hair flaring behind him, despight the lack of wind, brown eyes sparking in anger. What could she be doing? Standing up the most feared wizard in at least a hundred years was something Harry did, not for fun, but because he had to. Ginny, however, didn't have to. She didn't have to even be here with him, and yet she was. What was it she had said?  
"I'm not letting you leave without me." That had been it and Harry had at the time been grateful for the help of at least one more Weasley, especially one he thought so highly of. She had marched at his side the whole time, while Ron and Hermione went to call frantically for help, she had stood her ground with him. They had been seperated during part of the battle then and now that he looked at her he realized she was horribly scratched up and seemed to have bested Bellatrix somehow.  
"And why would I listen to you?" Voldermort asked, oblivious to the fact that his Death Eaters were slowly falling about him and the rest of the Order was closing in. His attention was focused only on the girl in front of him and hers on him.  
She gave a hollow laugh as she stepped over and in front of Harry who was now faced with her backside as he stood quickly up and grabbed his wand, but she wouldn't let him move in front of her. This was not how he had thought it would be. Not how it should have worked out. Ginny was supposed to be beside him, not in front of him. Did she think she could take Voldermort herself? He moved beside her, surprised the Dark Lord didn't blink at the movement, so enraptured with Ginny as he was.  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" She retorted, her voice never wavering a fact in itself that sent Voldermort into a puzzled battle in his brain. Who was she? The only person he had concerned himself with over the past three years was Harry Potter. The boy had become some sort of twisted obsession, all he could really focus on and now he was so close to finishing his job.  
But here was this girl, vaguely familiar, standing in front of him, taking his mind off his task. Who in the name of Salazar Slytherin was she? And then it dawned on him, the bright red hair, the fiery temper, that defiant look in her eyes; Lily Evans, this girl was Lily Evans but…hadn't Lily Evans been dead for seventeen years? The girl in front of him certaintly didn't look as if she had been rotting in her grave for seventeen years. She barely looked seventeen infact.  
He tried anyways, "Lily Evans?" She broke out into a grin, so remisiscent of that stupid Sirius Black boy that he frowned as she shook her head.  
Harry, who was standing beside her gasped realizing just how much Ginny actually looked like his mother. But, that still didn't explain what in Merlin's beard she was doing.  
Around them the rest of the Death Eaters had fallen and the Order members were clsoing in, yet everyone seemed reluctant to stop the dialouge beween Ginny and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, who was standing directly between Ron and Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile; he knew what Ginny was doing.   
Hary caught both Ron and Hermione's eyes who also gave him sympathetic, reassuring smiles and then turned in worry back to Ginny. Whatever it was she was doing they knew too, even if they were a bit worried about it. Harry allowed his gaze to drift around the room and, as he caught the eye of each of the other members he realized they knew also. Some were worried, some were confident but Ginny, standing in the middle didn't show any emotion except for amusement.  
"Guess again." She told him, a smirk rolling the edge of her mouth.  
For a brief moment Voldermort considered just killing her on the spot, but he saw the twinkle in both her eyes as well as Dumbledore's and realized this would be a bad move. She was protected, somehow. And, anyway, he recognized her, from what he didn't know, but this girl was vaguely familiar, from his time at Hogwarts it seemed and he couldn't place her. Probably, he reminded himself, because she was far too young to have been at Hogwarts with him. He looked up and fought that oaf Hagrid, the one who had taken the fall for him in his fifth year, standing in the background. His gaze snapped back to the girl. Who was she?   
"C'mon Tom." She cajoled, a mysterious glint in her eye. "Surely you know me."  
Tom? Harry looked up at Voldermort; why was Ginny calling him Tom? He knew Voldermort's real name was Tom Riddle, but he hadn't known Ginny knew. And then it hit him, the diary. Ginny had written not to Voldermort, but to Tom Riddle. She knew the man in front of her as Tom and only Tom and would of coarse adress him as so. Harry was impressed and slightly scared. Whatever it was that Ginny was doing everyone had avoided telling him. It had been kept a secret because, whatever it was, Harry would have surely objected to it. He gave a small, un-noticable chuckle and looked at the girl beside him who dared to bait the Dark Lord.  
Damn he loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world, a fact he had yet to admit outloud, for he was sure that if he said it she'd be put in danger. And yet, here she was, putting herself in danger and acting as if she wasn't.  
Tom. The name stirred something inside Voldermort, the girl knew Tom. She knew Tom, knew his former self, but…how? And if he couldn't come up with the how could he at least dig up her name?  
She made a clucking sound, making Harry, and the rest of the Order wonder how long she would bait him before he blew up or, indeed, if he would blow up. It was amazing, she stood in front of him, trying to get him to recall her name with no hint of emotion showing anywhere except for maybe impatience and amusement and freely baited the Dark Lord.  
"Maybe you'll remember me if I show you my original form." She muttered, shaking her head and handing her wand to Harry. Harry stared at her, what was he going to do with this? And what did she mean original form? Did she know how crazy it was to surrender her wand right now?  
She watched something…odd happened to her. She was surrounded by a small blue-ish light, her hair lifted up, smoothing some of the curls so that it was more wavy than curly, the way it had been when she was younger. Her height diminished, her robes became an inch or so too short and an eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley stood in front of the Dark Lord, clutching a small black diary.  
"Demon from you're past, huh?" She asked nonchalantly, but her voice wasn't as mature as it had been a moment ago, "Now do you recognize me?"  
"Virginia Weasley." She nodded and reverted back to her older form, the diary dissapearing, her smirk still plastered on her face.  
Harry, still holding her wand, was flabbergasted by her use of wandless magic, she had done human transfiguration without a wand. When had she learned that, and why hadn't she told him she was capable of it? She took her wand back from him, offering no explanations, mind set on her task.  
"Now," She began in a commanding voice, "Back to my original statement. Don't."  
Voldermort could merely stare at her; wandless magic? She could do wandless magic? But…how? She was seventeen, only at most and a far cry from the girl he had manipulated, so it was only logical that she would change, but be capable of wandless magic? And with such ease too.  
He quickly regained his composure, staring at the girl, "And why not?"  
"Because he's standing behind me." She replied, pushing Harry behind her and grinning, "And you don't want to mess with me."  
He didn't? Harry, surprised at Ginny's use of force to get him behind her stared at the girl… what was she on about?  
"I…don't…?" Voldermort asked suspiciously.  
"Not with you're wand, you don't." Ginny replied, and looked down at her won pride and joy. "You might want to try mine."  
"And why don't I want to use my wand?"  
"Because I, as well as everyone in this room, knows just how to conteract it." Ginny sneered, grinning at the puzzled look on his face. It was amazing how stupid she could be, she could have been dead by now but, because he knew not of what she was talking about, she was still standing there.  
She stared once more down at her own wand, before handing it to him and standing her ground, "Here use mine." She said it so cuasually, with such ease, as if she were lending him a quill. Behind him Harry could here Ron's breathing quicken slightly if only slightly as he moved up to be beside Harry.  
"Be ready." Ron whispered, glad Ginny still had the Dark Lord's attention. Harry whipped his head around, staring at his best friend. Ready for what? Ron sensing Harry's confusion mouthed, "Avada Kedavra." Harry, puzzled nodded.  
Ginny took a deep breath, positive this was going to work. Of course, should it not work then their back up plan would work. If she died then Ron would merely give the cue. She spread her legs apart, stared him straight in the eye and said, firmly, "Kill me."  
She felt Harry move up to push her out of the way and sent Ron a meaningful look. "C'mon." She cajoled, "Don't you wanna? You failed in my first year, so kill me now."  
Voldermort, seemingly seeing whatever logic there was in this raised Ginny's wand and, malice cutting each word like a knife bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
Ginny watched the green light rush towards her and quickly crossed her arms across her chest in an ex; the light slowed. She brought them up in a circle above her head and stood perfectly still as the light hit her and…rebounded upon Voldermort. She grinned as he was knocked off his feet, a blinding red crash going up and, ducking yelled to Harry, "NOW!"  
The rest is, as they say, history. The curse Harry sent out was not strong enough, but because Voldermort was already weakened by Ginny's curse and because everyone else sent stunners out, Voldermort died a realitively quick death. He ahd time to ask only one question, "How?"  
Ginny merely grinned, "You said it yourself; Lily Evans."  
  



End file.
